


Heart Eyes

by Tandy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandy/pseuds/Tandy
Summary: Daisy/Deke One Shot.  Simple little Fic.
Relationships: Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Un-beta'd, read at your own risk.

_What a dork_ , Daisy thought as she looked at Deke flash his S.H.I.E.L.D badge once gain to Yo-Yo and Jemma. She could see his blinding smile and the crinkling of his eyes from her place by the wall. His arms were flailing wildly with a Zima in hand, his eyes were open wide in the probably exaggerated retelling of their adventures in the past. He must have felt her eyes on him, because he turned to face her, with a smile still in place and winked at her. Daisy rolled her eyes, but felt the corners of her lips pulling to form an unwilling smile. 

She had missed him. She had found the lighthouse too quiet since he had chosen to leave. Deke was noise and chaos, and sometimes, more than she’d like to admit, laughter. He’d become part of the team, slowly but surely, and it hadn’t always been smooth, but he’d managed it. And then he’d left. 

None of them were even sure he was going to come to their little holiday party. It was a quiet time of the year, it seemed even the bad guys took some days off, and so the team had decided that a little holiday cheer was in order. A celebration for celebration’s sake, not from relief at having survived by the skin of their teeth, or saving the world at the very last minute at a very high cost. Christmas had already passed but you wouldn’t know it from the decor. 

With a sigh she moved toward him. It had been weeks since she’d seen him and it was hard to hold onto any sort of resentment when he was grinning at her with such affection and familiarity. Daisy was pulled into a one armed hug when she reached him. 

“Agent Shaw,” she said, giving him a soft embrace in return. “Long time.”

Deke beamed at the greeting. 

“Oh, don’t get him started,” Yo-yo gripped, rolling her eyes. 

They all laughed. The conversation ebbed and flowed, Yo-yo left but Fitz joined in. Deke drank another Zima, Mack came over, Fitz-Simmons left, Daisy tried the Zima, decided it was horrible. And so the night went on until it was just her and Deke sitting on the couch, talking quietly. 

He was dating a girl named Sarah, who was, he assured her, completely sane. Daisy didn’t believe him but she let the subject drop. His business was doing well, and he loved sunny California. So it seemed he was perfectly adjusted to life without them. 

“So, you’ve found your place,” she stated. 

He shrugged. “I guess.” 

It was a less than emphatic response, so with a bit of hope, she said, “You could always come back, Deke.”

He laughed. “You know I don’t fit in with the team.” 

“Deke-” 

“Hey, it’s fine.” He looked around the room, gazing at the people having a good time. “I’m not like you guys, I don’t do the sacrificial thing-”

“Except you did-” Daisy interjected. 

“I’m not selfless or even particularly gifted at anything except surviving. Plus, I have an unhealthy relationship with wealth acquisition according to Nana and Bobo.” He looked back at her, then down at his Zima. “Growing up, the most I could dream of was a full belly, and now…. I can have anything I want, things I could never even have dreamed of.” 

Daisy reached for his hand, squeezing it in support. She’d grown up alone and hungry too. But she’d found her place in S.H.I.E.L.D., her family. She wished he’d found his place with them as well. 

“But I help people, not like you guys,” he said adamantly, his expressive eyes wide, willing her to believe him. “I can reach people with my foundation, to make sure people don’t go to sleep hungry. We have a new initiative that will provide-”

“You don’t need to prove to me that you’re a good man. I already know you’re a good man.” 

He was taken aback, and he smiled sheepishly at her. 

His phone beeped interrupting their moment. 

“I have to go. I have a flight to catch and an early meeting tomorrow,” he said, his tone apologetic. She stood up with him and they embraced again, longer this time, long enough for to bury her face in the softness of his sweater and catch the scent of his cologne. “It was good seeing you, Daisy.” Then he left her to start his goodbyes. 

Daisy watched from the sofa as he and Jemma trapped Fitz into a bear hug. Daisy smiled at the display, watched as Fitz finally freed himself huffing at Deke’s exuberance, but ultimately hugging his grandson goodbye with true affection. Mack shook Deke’s hands in that manly way of his and then pulled him in for a quick hug. Yo-yo rolled her eyes at him but brought him close too. May looked at him askance, but Deke opened his arms wide for her, and May, with a badly concealed smile tucked herself into him, only to be lifted to her feet by a cackling Deke. 

She followed him out just wanting to spend a few more moments with him. She’d missed him a lot. And regardless of what he thought, he did fit in perfectly. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said on the way to the elevator, because she’d learned that in her line of work some things couldn’t wait to be said. 

“Really,” he’d asked in disbelief, but smiling widely at her. “Really?” 

It was a great opportunity to crack a joke, to make light of it, but she didn’t. “Yeah, really.” 

His smile already wide, grew even more, and his eyes shone in delight. “I’ve missed you too.” 

So they stood there, waiting for the elevator, grinning at each other. Then Daisy spotted the mistletoe taped to the top of the austere elevator frame and leaned forward to plant a peck on his lips. The low pull on her belly caught her by surprise as did the fact that she wanted more. She backed away feeling self- conscious, even more so when she saw Deke’s total puzzlement. 

“Mistletoe,” Daisy said, pointing up. “Bad luck and all that, so, anyway, have a safe flight, Merry Christmas.” Nevermind that they were closer to the New Year. She punched him gently in the arm and went back to the party, wincing at the whole ordeal.   


***

Her tinder date was talking, but she couldn’t for the life of her, focus on what he was saying. It wasn’t that he was boring, or bad looking, or offensive in anyway. Quite the contrary. Still, she found his eyes a bit dull and his smile lacking luster. It struck her slowly, that she wished it was Deke, that she’d have more fun with him. So, she sat, drinking her beer, wondering when _that_ had happened. 

Between saving the world (multiple times), traveling through time and losing Coulson, there had barely been anytime to self-reflect. What she had felt with Deke last time had been unexpected, so she had racked it up to being lonely. It still hurt to think about Lincoln, and in a way it felt like betraying him as she downloaded the dating app. And it wasn’t like she was ready to move on, she’d just like to be held once in a while, kissed, made love to. But it turned out she didn’t want that with just anyone, she wanted it with Deke. 

She’d moved on without wanting to, without even realizing it. 

Daisy had known that he had a thing for her but she’d had more pressing things to worry about than a kooky self-serving scavenger. Except he’d turned out to be much more. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t do this,” she said and left her date. 

Back in her quarters at Lighthouse she debated what to do, how to deal with her found feelings. Deke was gone, happy with Sarah and his company. But her hands itched to call or text him. Coulson came to mind, as he often did when she was feeling lost, and she knew what he would say. 

I miss you, she texted him. It was the best word to encompass what she was feeling.

Daisy waited nervously for a response, but after several minutes of waiting she gave up. Maybe he was with Sarah and she’d just gotten him in trouble. She snorted just as her phone rang. Crap, she thought, gazing at the screen which clearly displayed Deke’s name. 

But fuck it, her romantic life had always been a catastrophe, it couldn’t get worse than it already was. “Hi,” she said, picking up. 

“Are you okay?” He was worried, it was obvious in his voice. “I mean, it’s nice to finally be appreciated, but you’re acting… a little strange. What’s going on?” 

She rubbed her face tiredly. “I went on a date,” she told him. “My first date since… in a long time.” The line was quiet so she continued softly. “It didn’t go as planned.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“You should be. It was your fault.” 

“What? Why?” 

She could hear his affront and it made her smile. “Because I miss you,” she told him. “I really really miss you. I wanted him to be you.” 

It was quiet for a long time. 

“Deke, say something.” 

“I can be there Wednesday. No, wait, Friday at the earliest.” 

He was eager and not bothering to hide it, but that was Deke, always wearing his heart on his sleeve. And she was so glad for it. “What about Sarah?”

“Oh, we didn’t make it pass New Years. She’s not you.”

***

His smile was blinding when he spotted her waiting for him at the airport. His heart was in his eyes, the way he used to look at her. Daisy hadn't realized just how much she had missed that look. She smiled back, in a way that she hadn’t in a very long time. He hurried over, taking something out of his jacket pocket as he approached. Daisy burst out laughing when she saw what it was. _What a dork_ , she thought, pulling him to her, as he waved the mistletoe above his head. She kissed him the way she wanted to that first time, full and deep and hungry. 

“I can’t believe that worked,” he said a bit dazedly. 

Daisy laughed and Deke grinned at her, kissing her laughing mouth. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a super AOS fan I hope I didn't butcher the characters too much. Deke is very hard to write because his character imo has been written erratically and its hard to pin down, at least for me. But I've always liked him. As for Daisy, I love her, and want to see her find some happiness.


End file.
